


Waves

by LovesWifi



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Allergic reaction, Best Friends, Hospital, Matter of Life and Death, Scuba Diving, Swimming, flash backs, operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Best friends go swimming and stuff goes down.





	Waves

I sit in the waiting room in disbelief. I’ve been waiting to hear news about Kinsley for half an hour because once we had arrived Kinsley was immediately rushed off to the operating room.

————————————————————————

We had been at the beach when Kinsley had an idea. She said that we were going to go scuba diving near the cliff. What we didn’t know was there was an underwater cave. When she saw the cave, she went up to the cave without making a plan with me first.

Underwater caves can be dangerous, especially if they hadn’t been explored before. I popped up beside Kinsley because I couldn't let her go alone.

“Kinsley! We shouldn't be down here. It’s dangerous,” I warned, taking out my mouth piece. I flipped up my goggles while treading water.

“Aria, stop worrying. We’ve been in a cave before,” Kinsley replied with a laugh. She was already out of the water and sitting on the rocky edge.

I jumped out of the water and took off my flippers then said to her. “The last time was with a professional.”

“I know, but does it really matter?” she asked, looking around.

“Yes, it does, because professionals had been down in the cave before,” I explained, attempting to take off my tanks.

I was now up and had taken off the rest of my gear. Kinsley took her phone out of her waterproof pouch and was walking down the shafts. 

I took my phone out of my pouch and followed after her quickly, catching up. Kinsley stopped abruptly; we had reached a dead end.

“See, Aria, nothing to worry about,” Kinsley stated, walking to the start of the tunnel.

“Do you want to head back to land or explore the reef for a little while longer?” I asked putting on a flipper.

“Let’s explore the reef some more. This is one of the last good weeks left,” Kinsley exclaimed putting her phone back into her pouch.

When we put back on our gear we jumped into the welcoming water. We were heading down deeper when Kinsley spotted a colorful fish. 

She stopped swimming with me and followed the fish. Once I realized she wasn’t near me, I swam to look for her. I saw her, but she wasn’t moving. I swam over to Kinsley and slapped her, hoping she would reacted, but she didn't. 

I snaked an arm around her waist and swam up to the surface. I couldn’t swim too fast or I would pass out also, since there is more oxygen closer to the surface. After getting to the surface, I swam to shore with some difficulty.

I waved my open arm to try to grab the attention of the lifeguard. I screamed, which captured his attention. He jumped off of his seat and ran into the water. I swam closer to shore. When he reached me, he helped me bring Kinsley to shore.

I started to take off her gear, so I could get a better look at her. To my knowledge she wasn’t allergic to anything. Then I saw her leg, there were burns up and down her them.

“She needs to go to the hospital, now,” the lifeguard said dialing 9-1-1. 

When the ambulance arrived on scene, I was sobbing. I wanted to go swimming. I didn’t expect this to happen. I didn’t know if Kinsley would be all right, and it was all my fault. 

————————————————————————

The doctor interrupted my thoughts by saying. “Are you Aria?”

“Yes, that would be me. Is Kinsley all right?” I asked quickly, as I stood up.

“She will heal. Kinsley is out of surgery now and she is in the ICU,” the doctor explained. “It seems she was stung by a deadly jellyfish and her body was sent into shock.”

“Can I see her?” I asked, rocking on my feet.

“Yes, Kinsley is in room 328. She is still under amnesia,” I heard the doctor finish before I rushed off to see her.

I sat by Kinsley's side until she was out from amnesia. When she woke up she had a smile on her face.

Kinsley said, wearily. “I knew I could count on you, when I picked you as my best friend.”

“Thank you, Kinsley. I’m happy you’re okay,” I started, rubbing the back of her hand.

“No problem,” she said happily. After that she dozed off, I still stayed by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school. I got a good grade on it. But I want to now what you think about it. -Wifi


End file.
